The Guardian Trilogy
Guardians of Light: the Fanfiction= Guardian: Protectors of Light originally started out as a Phineas and Ferb fanfiction, called Guardians of Light. The first chapter to the first book appeared on DeviantART in October 2012. The final chapter of the third book was posted on July 16, 2015. Description Lunaria is a world which is entirely different from the world we know, where magical creatures once lived in peace. Created by the Spirits of Light, meant to be pure. But there had to be balance between Dark and Light, according to the Spirits of Darkness. They found this balance. But one spirit wanted more. He wanted power. He challenged the spirits several times, lost several times. But once, he won the battle. He locked the Spirits of Light away and conquered Lunaria. But the Spirits outsmarted him anyway. They sent five Sources of Light to another world. Our world. Once in a hundred years, a new Generation stands up and forms the Bond of Light to fight against the darkness of the Nightmare Master. After a thousand years of vain quests, the last Generation of the Bond of Light has been formed, and are about to begin the dangerous quest. Shall the Last Hope be able to defeat the Nightmare Master and return home safely? Feel free to join Phineas, Ferb and their friends on their quest to save Lunaria from the Darkness... But beware. Once you have entered, there's no turning back. |-|Guardian: Protectors of Light= Guardian: Protectors of Light is the second officially published novel in the Around the Corner-series. It takes place several years after the main series, presumably in 2019 (although the exact date is never mentioned in any of the novels, the author has stated in various ways that the stories take place not too far from the present). Synopsis WARNING - SPOILERS AHEAD! Read on with caution. The story starts thirteen years in the past, when a father tells a fairytale to his children, JAMES and SAMIRA RIVERDALE. None of the three know the reality behind this seemingly innocent story, but this reality is bound to be discovered by the children later in their lives. An adventure that they won’t quickly forget... Thirteen years later, now sixteen-year-old James visits the library with his sister, because the library is giving away old books to clear space for expansion. James quickly finds a book that catches his eye, titled Guardians of Light. It appears to be an extension to the fairytale James’s father used to read to him and his sister. James decides to take it home. Samira and James run into THOMAS and BELLA, two of their friends, along the way, and come up with the idea to read the book with them. When it starts to rain, they seek shelter in ANTONIO’s house, the last friend in the group of five. There, they read the book that turns out to be about the journey of the five Guardians, which the original fairytale only briefly mentioned at its end. James and Samira return home after reading the book; James continues to examine the book all evening, trying to unveil its secrets. During the night, James has a strange dream. He finds himself dressed like a Guardian, standing in front of a mirror, as he watches his reflection change into a disturbing image. Because this worries him, he tells his sister about his dream. Samira tells him about a similar dream she had that same night. They return to Antonio’s house and meet up with their friends again. All teens confirm to have had a disturbing dream. The conversation falls short, and James decides to speak about his concerns with Srisati|ANNA, his secret crush. James is struggling with whether or not he should tell her that he loves her, and decides not to do so. The next morning, things start getting strange. James wakes up, finding himself in an unfamiliar place. He is quickly approached by RIKKI, a young girl who takes James and his friends to AKILAH and MADELEINE, a Spirit and Keeper who explain why the teenagers were brought to Lunaria. According to the legend, they are the only ones that can save the world from the Master, who rules over the world with dark magic; they are the Tenth Generation of the Bond of Light. The task is for the Guardians to perform a ritual in a certain castle to return the balance between light and dark in Lunaria. There are several Keepers who will help them on their quest; four of them are the Guardians of the First Generation. A heartbreaking goodbye between the Guardians and their family occurs; they find it hard to leave home behind, but know that they have to, for the sake of the world. James, who has been struggling with telling Anna about his feelings, scolds himself for not doing so yet again. Their journey begins in a dark, sinister forest. Their mission is to find GABRIEL, Keeper of the Forest. Gabriel finds them instead, and saves them from an attack, taking them to his hideout afterwards. There, he provides them with weapons and proper training. After leaving they are attacked again; Thomas ends up getting injured in a successful attempt at saving Samira. They quickly take him back to Gabriel who helps them out and tells about a fairy queen, who lives in the Silver Valley. She should be able to teach one of the teenagers how to heal magically. When the Guardians head out again, MORDRED, who seems to be just an old man who’s lost his way and requiring help, approaches them. Bella quickly reveals his identity; Mordred is one of the Master’s servants. Mordred flees, using magic to set the forest on fire, forcing the teenagers to flee from their set-out route. Bella takes the lead and convinces James to use his magical abilities to put out the fire – which he succeeds to do. Bella is rewarded for this with a magical compass. Meanwhile, James’s and Samira’s mother, CHEYENNE, struggles with her children being gone. At night, Cheyenne dreams she has a conversation with her son – the strange thing is that James remembers having the exact same dream. The teenagers are finally headed to visit the Fairy Queen. They meet VIOLINA, a fixie (the Royal Fairy Species) who appears to be the Queen’s younger sister. She guides the teenagers through the forest, until they reach the Queen’s castle. The Queen tells them all about the Valley. But, because of a foolish mistake, Samira allows herself to get cursed by an intruder. The Queen tells the teenagers to get a special flower from the forest – the only kind of flower to hold magical abilities. The teenagers go out to find the flower, and return to the Queen with three - after having fought gravely for them; while being attacked by dark fairies, James was hit with an unknown curse. The Queen instructs Samira how to use the flower to heal herself – and she succeeds. The Queen then reveals that she has chosen to teach Samira how to heal, and gives her an amulet that contains fairy magic. This turns out to happen just in time, as James turns out to be cursed with a spell that is known to cause sickness and certain death – and QUEEN ELOINE requires Samira’s help to cure him. It takes two days to do so, but brother and sister are eventually reunited. After having travelled for a while, the teenagers begin to climb the mountain that surrounds the Valley. Unfortunately, the teenagers are ambushed on the mountain, and James and Thomas get captured. They are saved by a mysterious girl, Sabrina, who takes James to the “Path of Imagination” – a trap set up by the Master. Sabrina turns out to be a servant of the Master. Luckily, James discovers this in time and is able to get himself to safety inside a hidden village. While James learns more about his magical abilities and what to use them for, his friends finally find the village. The village elder provides them with a boat that helps them cross the lake to the Edge, where Timothy, the last of the five Keepers, is waiting for them. Timothy helps them cross through the Edge while telling stories about previous Generations; at the ravine, Sabrina’s true identity as the fifth Guardian of the First Generation is revealed, and declares war to the Keepers. Shortly after, the teenagers cross the ravine to the Land of Void, to complete their final task. Surviving various attacks, the teenagers end up getting ambushed and captured by the Master. Samira and James are both and turned to the Master’s side, but both are saved by Akilah after a struggle that ends in a fight, yet James is still defeated by his friends and freed from his curse. The Master declares war to the Guardians, and a battle commences before the Ritual, ending with James's death, but because James used his own life to substitute for the Light during the Ritual, Akilah is able to save him. The teenagers say goodbye and return home, knowing that Lunaria is now safe. James rushes to Anna’s house and confesses his feelings to her; their kiss concludes the story. Main Characters Main Characters: James Riverdale Samira Riverdale Thomas Bennett Bella Garcia Antonio Bellucci The Master of Nightmares Secondary Characters: Rikki Gabriel Madeleine Sabrina Cheyenne Riverdale Nathaly Flynn-Riverdale David Hayford Akilah Princess Violina Queen Eloine |-|Guardian: Darkness Rising= Synopsis WARNING - SPOILERS AHEAD! Read on with caution. Synopsis incomplete. When fourteen-year-old MARILYN BELLUCCI decides to run away from home, the only person she tells is her best friend, thirteen-year-old LUCAS RIVERDALE. She doesn't tell him where she's headed, but does invite him to join her. Lucas, however, refuses. The story is skipped four years ahead, revealing that Marilyn still hasn't been found. Main Characters Main Characters: James Riverdale Samira Riverdale Thomas Bennett Bella Garcia Antonio Bellucci The Master of Nightmares |-|Guardian: The Great Beginning=More info coming soon. Category:Stories Category:Just Around the Corner